Yo tu demonio tu mi angel
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Es uno de los ff que estan en mi descripcion lo subi aca espero que les guste, ya esta terminado
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**___

Desde que la conozco nunca me agrado, yo sabía lo que era ella una sangre sucia la odiaba por ser alguien que no era de la sangre limpia, pero ultimamente las veces que he peleado con ella, llora y se siente triste me pasa lo mismo cuando peleamos algo pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella mi corazon late lo más fuerte posible cuando me acerco a ella pero cuando peleamos la felicidad se va y se convierte en un sentimiento misterioso, ¿sera que me enamore de esa sangre sucia? No puede ser, yo soy fiel a mi sangre jamas me enamoraria de alguien como esa sangre sucia.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

Estaba volviendo a iniciar las clases en Hogwarts no tenia ganas de volver a aquel estupido lugar era todo lo que yo odiaba, no entiendo porque me obligan aun a ir a aquella escuela, pero bueno para que me preocupo igual ya soy un mortifago solo me queda un año para salir de ese lugar y hacer mi vida como el mortifago que soy, entre en el anden nueve y tres cuartos mis maletas pesaban mientras me disponía a buscar un lugar en donde sentarme, como iba distraído choque con alguien en ese momento.

-Lo siento –me dispuse a decir, tampoco es que soy muy malo con toda la gente.

-No te preocupes –me dijo aquella voz que al solo escucharla supe que era esa sangre sucia, me dispuse a subir la cabeza para verla y tenia razón, era la sangre sucia.

-Más bien quise decir lo siento por que hayas nacido –le dije, ese era mi deber molestar a los sangre sucias.

-Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy –me miro a los ojos mientras estaba llendose.

Pero note algo en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos encontré una absoluta tristeza cuando le dije aquello, ¿qué le pasaba a la sangre sucia? ¿Por qué note una tristeza en sus hermosos ojos? Tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza y no podía responderlas, ¿será que herí sus sentimientos? Todas aquellas preguntas desaparecieron de mi cabeza cuando me encontré a Crabbe y Goyle esperando, me dispuse a ir con ellos.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Draco? –me pregunto Crabbe.

-Pues muy bien estuvieron geniales –les dije, la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar sobre mis vacaciones ya que los ojos de la sangre sucia me tenían confuso ¿qué le había pasado?

-¿Draco me estas escuchando? –me pregunto Crabbe.

-Si –mentí.

-Bien como te iba diciendo… -la verdad no tenia ganas de escuchar sobre las vacaciones de Crabbe así que me dispuse a detenerlo.

-Crabbe la verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar sobre tus vacaciones lo siento –dicho esto me dirigí hacia afuera y me dispuse a pensar, aun seguía con lo de los ojos de la Granger hasta que mi mente reacciono, ¿por qué estoy pensando en ella? Ella y yo nos llevamos muy mal, ¿para que pienso en ella? O es que ¿acaso estoy enamorado? Claro que no, ¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien que no es de mi misma sangre? Eso no lo es por Dios ¿qué me pasa? ¿Cómo me puedo preguntar por algo que ni siquiera me interesa?

-Ya Draco deja de pensar en eso será mejor que te olvides de eso, no es mi problema, es mejor que yo siga en mi vida y con Pansy, ella me ama así que ya olvida aquello de la sangre sucia –me dije a mi mismo, suerte que no había nadie afuera que me escuchara porque si no me tomarían como loco.

Después de haber durado varias horas en el andan por fin habíamos llegado a Hogwarts, nos dirigíamos al gran comedor para esperar la ceremonia de los que entran al primer año, hubieron algunas miradas de Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia, de algo estaban hablando pero no podía escuchar nada, ¿de que hablaban? Lo único que si podía notar era que la sangre sucia estaba…¿llorando?


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

Bien ya yo estaba confundida ¿por qué la sangre sucia lloraba? ¿por qué ellos 3 me miraban? La verdad estoy muy confundido, luego de la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la sala común de Slytherin lo único que hice fue subir a mi cuarto y acostarme en la cama tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no podía yo mismo responderlas.

…

No podía dejar de llorar estaba tan triste que no sabia que podía hacer Harry y Ron me miraron y después yo los mire.

-Soy una estupida –les dije a los dos mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

-No lo eres Hermione, solo eres una chica que se enamoro de Malfoy nada más –me había dicho Ron no se si había sido un insulto o una verdad estaba muy triste por dentro, odiaba llorar por Malfoy ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de el?

-No me ayudas Ron –le dije de una vez, me dirigí hacia arriba y después los mire desde arriba de las escaleras donde estaban los cuartos-Buenas noches chicos –y entre al cuarto sin dejar de llorar.

…

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol me golpeaban en la cara, me levante y buscaba mi ropa ya que andaba en boxers, me dirigí al baño y me dispuse a bañarme pero aun así aun tenia la duda de porque Granger lloraba.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldije lleno de furia-¿qué te pasa Draco por que piensas en lo que vistes anoche con lo que paso con la sangre sucia? No es tu problema y lo sabes claramente, sabes perfectamente que es una tonta de Gryffindor –me decía a mi mismo, que bueno que no había nadie en el baño escuchándome hablar solo.

Fue una ducha larga hasta que me dispuse a salir me vestí y me dirigí al gran comedor, comí muy poco ya que aun pensaba en lo que ya saben, en cada mordida daba una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si esta vez me estarían volviendo a ver Potter, el pobretón de Weasley y Granger sangre sucia, pero mi espionaje fue interrumpido por Pansy que se había acercado a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo estas Draco? –me pregunto Pansy muy sonriente.

-Si estoy bien –le dije en un tono muy frío.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me pregunto mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi frente.

-Si, y si me disculpas me tengo que ir, luego hablamos –le di un frío piquito en los labios y me dirigí hacia fuera, y puse una ultima mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si Granger ya se había ido y tenia razón, ya no estaba.

Mientras en el camino hacia la clase de Adivinación, como odiaba esa clase empecé a escuchar unos sollozos unos kilómetros lejos de los que yo estaba, detuve mis pasos y me dispuse a escuchar que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué Neville? –aquella voz se me parecía tan familiar era la sangre sucia de nuevo llorando hablando con el tonto de Longbottom.-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del idiota de Malfoy.

¿Qué ha dicho?

_

* * *

_

Dejen Reviews o no la sigo


	4. Capitulo 3

__

Capitulo 3

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento…¿la sangre sucia…me ama? No era imposible, de seguro lo estaba diciendo en broma, decidí entonces bajar pero me encontré a Pansy interrumpiéndome el paso.

-¿A dónde vas Draco? La clase es por ahí –me afirmo Pansy y me tomo del brazo para llevarme, tal vez obligado a la clase.

-Pero es que no me siento bien –mentí.

Ella puso una de sus manos en mi frente y después me miro dudando.

-Mentiroso, ven conmigo.

Llegamos a la clase, pero yo no andaba de humor, me aleje de Granger para observarla desde lejos y aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, la tonta profesora Trelawney empezó a dar su aburrida clase y sobre todo sus ridículas pero tontas predicciones, odiaba tanto esa clase, observe a Pansy medio dormida y después observe a Granger que anotaba en su cuaderno.

-Bien, necesito a dos alumnos que me puedan ayudar con la clase –nos aviso y empezó a ver a todos los alumnos, para ver a quien escogería –Granger y Malfoy.

Todos se me quedaron mirando en ese momento, en ese momento hubiera deseado que me tragara la tierra, pero no fue cumplida mi petición.

Me levante de mi asiento y fui hasta donde estaba Trelawney, no mire a Granger a los ojos, estaba nervioso.

-Bien hoy en la clases vamos a adivinar que es lo que piensa la otra persona con estas tazas sabrán que es lo que esta pensando el otro –me paso mi taza y luego a Granger –bien ahora cámbienlas –estaba tan nervioso que esperaba que no haya depositado lo que escuche hace rato de Granger cuando hablaba con Longbottom, le entregue la taza y después ella me entrego la suya –bien Malfoy puedes decir que es lo que piensa Granger, mira la taza.

Mis ojos fueron directos a la taza y mire un hermoso pensamiento ella y yo besándonos y siendo muy felices pero después el pensamiento fue cambiado estábamos peleando y cuando habíamos terminado de pelear, mire a sus ojos y se le veían lagrimas.

-Bien ¿Qué dice la taza? –pregunto Trelawney.

-Aquí veo que te gusta alguien y que deseas ser feliz con esa persona, pero ahí un problema cada vez que te ves con esa persona se pelean y tu lloras por el –le dije a Granger, mierda, le estaba diciendo a todo el año que Granger esta enamorada de mi.

-Muy bien, ahora Granger dime que es lo que piensa Malfoy, mira la taza.

Ella miro la taza y lo que al parecer vio la dejo sorprendida, maldita sea deje ese pensamiento en la taza.

-Bien ¿qué dice?

-Aquí veo que desde que inicio el año te preocupa algo, viste a alguien llorar que no es de tu casa y te empiezas a preocupar por esa persona –genial tenia que dejar el pensamiento cuando estaba llorando y me dejaba preocupado, hubiera dejado otra cosa pero lamentándolo mucho no pude dejar otra cosa.

-Bien 10 puntos para cada casa –nos dijo y regresamos a nuestros asientos.

Al terminar la clase empecé a caminar para que Granger no fuera atrás de mi, volteaba a cada minuto estaba a salvo.

-Detente ahí Malfoy.

Al escuchar aquella hermosa voz me detuve y la mire estaba muy ¿enfadada?

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Se veía muy hermosa enfadada. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Despierta Draco, despierta.

-¿Qué quieres sangre sucia? –le pregunte haciéndome el enojado.

-Dime que vistes en mi taza ahora –me dijo enfadada mientras me apuntaba con la varita.

-Lo que tu quieres sangre sucia amarme, pero sabes que quítate esas ilusiones de tu tonta cabeza de Griffyndor, yo Draco Malfoy jamás me enamorare de una sangre sucia –aquellas palabras me habían dolido demasiado, genial ¿Por qué todo esto me lo enseño mi padre?

-¿y por que estas preocupado de la razón por la que lloro? –mierda había olvidado por completo ese pensamiento tuyo.

-Lo hacia en broma porque quería que te doliera asquerosa sangre sucia –si lo se, era un puto desgraciado que lo único que quiere en causar dolor, pero bueno así me crío mi padre.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto sollozando.

-¿Por qué, que? –la mire muy confuso.

-¿Por qué me enamore de un imbecil como tu Draco Malfoy? Sabes que es mejor que ni me vuelvas a ver en tu maldita vida, aléjate de mi, hijo de… -le calle la boca tapándosela con una de mis manos, no sabia que iba a hacer o lanzarle una maldición imperdonable o besarla.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, quite mi mano de su boca y antes de que me dijera algo, la bese tierno, eran muy lindos sus besos la verdad si que sabia besar, pronto el beso subió de tono ella se separo de mi y me dio una cachetada.

-Imbecil –note como se empezaba a alejar, hasta que no la volví a ver.

Me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin, la verdad esperaba que ni Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle no me hubieran visto besando a Granger que ahí si que me mataban o peor, el señor Tenebroso me lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, llegue a la sala común y me dirigí a mi cuarto como no había casi nadie, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me pregunte a mi mismo.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué he besado a Granger?


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Las semanas pasaban, no podía olvidar aquel beso, había también termino con Pansy, claro que le dije que rompiéramos me cacheteo, y he cumplido la promesa de Hermione no me he acercado a ella desde aquel día, se perfectamente que no me quiere volver a ver.

…

Desde que Malfoy me dio aquel beso no he podido dejar de pensar en el, que estupita fui al separarme de el y golpearlo, que tonta soy, debería de matarme aquí mismo y dejar de pensar en el pero no lo hare, aunque me deprime que no me vea, siempre me evita.

-Ahí Hermione ¿cuando aprenderás? –me decía a mi misma.

-Vamos Hermione deja de pensar en Malfoy y vamos a salir un rato, vamos –me sugirió Ron.

-Esta bien ¿pero a donde podremos ir? –le pregunte a Ron.

-¿te parece ir a la cabaña de Hagrid? Desde que iniciaron las clases solo lo hemos visto dándonos clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron tenia toda la razón, no me haría mal ver a Hagrid.

-Esta bien –dije animosa levantándome del sillón -¿no vienes Harry? –le pregunte cuando lo mire con muchos libros.

-Si iré, igual lo de Transformaciones lo buscare después –Harry últimamente estaba estresado, desde que empezaron las clases nos han dado un millón de tareas y sin darnos un respiro.

-Bien pues vámonos.

Los 3 salimos directos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

…

Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido apoyado en un árbol pensando como decirle a Granger que la amaba y sobre todo darle una explicación sobre aquel beso, empezaba a oscurecer y decidí empezar a caminar para llegar al final, odiaba tener que pasar por la cabaña de ese gigante, lo odiaba tanto, al llegar a la cabaña escuche unas risas y me dispuse a ver por la ventana, estaban ahí Weasley, Potter y Granger el amor de mi vida.

-Bueno fue una conversación muy interesante Harry pero ya nos tenemos que ir, ya esta oscureciendo y no nos queremos meter en problemas con Filch que últimamente esta muy gruñón –le dijo Potter al gigantón ese.

-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare un rato más –les dijo.

-Esta bien –y Potter y Weasley se habían ido.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos? –pregunto el gigantón.

-Es que necesito hablar con alguien sobre algo –le dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Y que es? –le pregunto el gigante.

-bueno es que me gusta Malfoy… –no puedo terminar la frase, ya que el gigante la interrumpió.

-¿Ese chico mal nacido? –le pregunto bien confuso.

-Si el mismo –se había sonrojada, se veía muy linda.

-¿y que pasa? –pregunto.

-Bueno es que me enamore de el como una estupita desquiciada y yo se que ese amor no será correspondido porque el me odia y yo a el… -hizo una pausa muy corta mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y continuo –y cada vez que peleamos me pongo a llorar, hasta hace unas semanas me beso y le dije que se alejara de mi y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza –se abrazo al gigante mientras lloraba.

-No se que decirte Hermione, lo único que te puedo decir es que te guíes por lo que dice tu corazón –le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Esta bien, gracias por el consejo Hagrid –le dio una amplia sonrisa –bueno me voy también adiós –se acerco a la puerta mientras la abría y cuando la cerro antes de que diera un paso la tome del brazo tapándole la boca mientras la dirigía al bosque prohibido al llegar al mismo árbol donde estaba le quite la mano de la boca.

-Hijo de puta –me maldijo.

-Llámame como quieras pero ya no me aguanto las ganas de ti –acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese con mucha pasión.

* * *

Reviews?

El proximo capitulo sera intenso


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Poco a poco ese beso fue aumentando de tono la mire a los ojos con deseo.

-No pares –me suplico.

-No lo hare.

La volví a besar pero esta vez con un poco más apasionado, mis besos empezaron a bajar por su cuellos un gemidito había salido de su boca, aquello me había excitado más.

Poco a poco le fui quitando aquella tunica que empezaba a estorbar mucho mientras me atrevía a volverla a besar y a mordisquearla muy suave, deje que me quitara la tunica y acaricio mi pecho, le había sonreído mientras la volvía a besar pero más intenso, se sentía tan delicioso probar aquellos hermosos labios, ella introdujo su lengua, hice lo mismo y se empezaba a formar un baile de lenguas demasiado erótico, le acaricie aquel pelo rizado no me había dado cuento de lo bien que olía su cabello era como un olor como a bosque primaveral o algo por el estilo pero ese no es el caso, le empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y ella hizo lo mismo, de un tiron se la quite y me le quede observando sus senos.

-Que pervertido eres Malfoy –me dijo burlándose, yo reí y la volví a besar.

Nos recostamos en el suelo mientras Granger me quitaba la camisa, se quedo impresionada al ver mi cuerpo y empezó a besar mi abdomen, hasta que bajo hacia mi pantalón y empezó a acariciar mi miembro, se había despertado al sentir el tacto de la mano de Hermione hacia el, me lo estaba acariciando y yo seguía de placer. Demonios de seguro que para ser la primera vez de Granger lo sabe hacer bien.

El pantalón fue quitado de golpe y siguió acariciando mi miembro sobre el boxer, por mi perversa mente se me ocurrió meter su mano dentro del boxer pero no me atreví, de seguro pensaría que soy un atrevido, mientras ella acariciaba mi miembro le quita el brasier y le acaricie los senos, ella había gemido de un gran placer.

Después de un largo rato ya nos habíamos despojado de toda la ropa solo estábamos recostados en el suelo besándonos en una pasión que nos consumía por dentro.

-Draco, hazlo ya –me miro a los ojos lista para hacerlo.

Estaba temblando tome con mis manos mi miembro y lo introduje lentamente en el sexo de Hermione, le había dolido y le seque los ojos, hice unos movimientos muy lentos para que no le doliera mucho, le secaba las lagrimas con mis labios, hasta que dejo de sangrar, mis movimientos fueron más rápido, un concierto de gemidos salía de nuestras bocas, cada vez más nos movíamos al compás como de un baile, aquel momento era maravilloso para los dos, antes de eyacular salí a tiempo, Granger se me quedo viendo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? No hemos llegado –me dijo con una cara triste.

-Lo siento pero esto no debió pasar –con mi varita me vestí y la vestí a ella, note en sus ojos tristeza, ojala que me perdone.

Me fui de ahí dejándola sola.

…

-Me uso, solamente me uso como una estupida –me dije a mi misma llorando –me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy te lo voy a jurar, voy a hacer que de una vez por todas, confieses que me amas.

* * *

Perdon por tardar en actualizar

¿Reviews? *O*


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Los meses habían pasado volando, ya era Navidad entonces me fui a casa de mis padres para celebrar Navidad, no he dejado de pensar en Granger desde aquel día que hicimos el amor. Tenia ganas de morirme en ese preciso momento, suspire.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo, estas tan callado? –me pregunto mi padre cuando llegamos a casa.

-nada pasa, solo cosas –le dije un tanto triste.

-¿seguro? –me volvió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto –fingí una sonrisa, no quería decirle lo que sentía por Granger porque era capaz de decirme que no era una buena idea, que sea fiel a mi sangre limpia y no se que más. No quería un conflicto con mi padre.

Después de haber estado allá con las festividades, era tiempo de volver al colegio, me vestí y me dirigí con mi padre y nos tele transportamos a Hogwarts.

Al llegar ya varios alumnos estaban de nuevo llegando, mi padre se despidió de mi y se fue, con la cabeza boca abajo me dispuse a caminar y había chocado con alguien, lo único que pude notar era su rizado pelo castaño, subí la cabeza y la mire, era Granger.

Ella al solo mirarme a los ojos se alejo de mi y me quede pensando dudoso ¿Qué le pasaba?

Era momento de armar mi ingenioso plan, confesar que a Malfoy le gusto y la única razón para que me diga toda la verdad es…ponerlo celoso

* * *

Reviews?

Perdon porque sea corto =(


	9. Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no veo a Hermione, últimamente he estado pensando en ella, no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza ni un minuto, solo pienso y sueño con ella, hace unos días estaba soñando que estábamos en una playa solo los dos y estábamos besándonos aquello me pareció maravilloso.

Ya tenia todo planeado de cómo hacer que Draco confiese su amor, decidí estar de novia con Ron, lo cual el no sabe nada solo lo estoy utilizando para poner celoso a Malfoy, ya vera que conmigo no se juega.

Decidí vestirme ya que estaba en boxers y no iba a caminar por toda la escuela de esa forma, me vestí y salí de la sala común, quería encontrarme a Hermione y confesarle lo que en verdad siento por ella, por fin ahí alguien que pudo conquistarme y esa persona se llama Hermione Granger.

Me dirigí al gran comedor ya que aun estaban todos los alumnos desayunando, entre por la puerta y estaba caminando hacia la mesa de Griffindor, algunos me verán y pensaran que estoy loco, cuando di cinco pasos Hermione me miro, me dispuse a sonreír, ella ignoro mi sonrisa y de la nada beso a Weasley, mi felicidad se derrumbo en ese momento lo único que se me vino fue la rabia y las ganas de matar a Weasley, quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbecil. Me dirigí furioso a la mesa de Slytherin, me senté sin hablarle a nadie, no dejaba de mirar al imbecil de Weasley que me había robado a MI chica.

Me dirigí con Ron al gran comedor tomados de las manos, nos sentamos al lado de Harry y poco después llego Draco, vi su amplia sonrisa que me volvía loca, tuve que ignorarlo y bese a Ron, el se había quedado sorprendido, pero era la única razón de poder poner celoso a Malfoy, introduje mi lengua en la boca de Ron, tenia un exquisito sabor en los labios, no quería separarme de el, hasta que reaccione y mire a Malfoy disimuladamente, note lo muy celoso que se encontraba.

-Y apenas es que falta Draco Malfoy, voy a hacer que confieses todo lo que sientes por mi de una buena vez –pensé.

_

* * *

_

Hola perdon por haber tardado en actualizar pero aqui ya esta el cap :D


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que vi a Hermione besándose con Weasley, Zabini y Pansy se notaban muy preocupados por mi lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota de Weasley ¿Cómo era posible eso? Ella podía estar con ese idiota después de haberse acostado conmigo, me sentía tan cabreado con aquello, ya no era momento de ser cobarde era momento de enfrentar las cosas.

Estaba volviendo a vomitar ya era la tercera vez en el día, desde que había ido con mis padres a pasar la Navidad he estado así de mal, no quería que aquellas sospechas fueran verdaderas era mejor tener que ir a la enfermería. Deseara que solo estuviera enferma, salí corriendo como un rayo hasta la enfermería.

-No, no puede ser verdad –me dije a mi misma mientras corría directo a la enfermería.

-Pero miren quien resucito entre los muertos –bromeo Zabini cuando entre al gran comedor, solo hice una mueca de mala cara.

-No digas tantas tonterías

-Amigo has estado muy depresivo nadie sabe la razón ¿es alguna chica? –Zabini siempre tan entrometido pero tenia mucha razón era una chica, la chica que me robo el corazón Hermione Granger, la chica más hermosa de todo el colegio –otra vez ha muerto Draco –dijo de nuevo bromeando le di un fuerte codazo en el brazo para que se callara.

-Eres tan tarado

El solo se dispuso a reír y Pansy volteo mi cara para verla a ella.

-¿Seguro estas bien Draco? –pregunto.

-Claro, estoy mejor que nunca –mentí, lo único que quería en ese momento era matar a Weasley.

-Me alegro que estés bien –me dio un besito en la mejilla y luego me sonrío.

Espero mientras la señorita Pomfrey esperaba el resultado de la prueba de embarazo, mi corazón latía a mil, esperaba que todo fuera una enfermedad, a los minutos la señorita Pomfrey volvió con la prueba yo estaba nerviosa todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, cerré los ojos.

-Dígame como salio –tenia los ojos cerrados no quería ni siquiera verla.

-Salio positiva -¿Qué?

* * *

Ya traje cap ^^

¿Què les parecio? :P dejen reviews


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Puse los ojos en blanco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿yo embarazada? Y para colmo el padre es Draco, no podía ser verdad de seguro estaba soñando, claro Draco y yo jamás tuvimos relaciones en el bosque solo es un simple sueño, me pellizque pero no hubo resultado alguno, lagrimas invadieron mi cara… salí corriendo de la enfermería directo a la sala común de Gryffindor ahí estaría sola. Entre y llegue al dormitorio de las chicas, me acosté en mi cama dispuesta a llorar, escuche abrirse la puerta del dormitorio no me había dado cuenta de quien era hasta que la escuche hablar:

-¿Hermione que te pasa? –pregunto Ginny corriendo hasta mi cama.

-Estoy embarazada Ginny –dije entre sollozos, la pelirroja me miro muy sorprendida de aquella que le había dicho.

-Pero ¿de quien?

-De Malfoy –le dije entre sollozos, Ginny me miro con cara de sorprendida como si no se estuviera creyendo ninguna palabra.

-Pero cua…

-En el bosque antes de irnos de navidad –le respondí antes de que me preguntara cuando fue que paso aquello.

Ginny no dijo más solo que atrevió a abrazarme como una buena amiga que era, hasta que me pude calmar.

En todo el día no vi a Hermione para confesarle lo que sentía por ella varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza de seguro se estaba acostando con Weasley, los celos se apoderaron de mi cuando de repente vi a San Potter y a Weasley ¿sin Hermione?

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy se te perdió algo? –bromeo Weasley en ese momento.

-Cállate Weasley, eso no te importa –dije muy celoso.

-¿Y ese tonito por que será? Ah ya se porque es… estas celoso porque estoy saliendo con Hermione –aquellas palabras me hicieron enfurecer más y saque mi varita listo para atacarle.

-¡Rictusempra! –exclame y unos segundos después Weasley salio volando por los cielos hasta llegar lejos de donde estaba yo y San Potter, muy enojado el saco la varita y me apunto con ella.

-¡Expelliarmus! –grito y unos segundos después yo salí también volando por los aires cosa que me puso más molesto le iba a atacar pero en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos.

-Chicos, ya tranquilos señor Malfoy y señor Weasley –nos dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras nos miraba molesta a los dos –¿qué clase de actitud es esa? Me lo esperaba de ustedes señor Malfoy ¿pero de usted señor Weasley? Cinco puntos menos para ambas casas… y si siguen peleando los llevare a detención –y se retiro.

-Tienes mucha suerte Weasley –exclame.

-No me retes Malfoy o te va ir peor.

-Uy que miedo –dije en un tono sarcástico mientras apuntaba con mi varita a Weasley en la barbilla –te advierto que si llegas a hacer algo más con Hermione te juro que te mato

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? ¿tu la odias si no mal recuerdo?

-Eso fue en el pasado idiota –le recordé –ahora estamos en el presente, además ella no te ama… me ama a mi –y me retire sin más que decir.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al gran Comedor a desayunar, esperaba poder encontrarme con Hermione para decirle lo que siento, salir de las mazmorras la encontré casi entrando al Gran Comedor, corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? –me pregunto un tanto enojada.

-Lo siento solo que te quería decir algo.

-Yo también –me miro un tanto triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-D…Draco…y…yo… -note que estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos Hermione dilo ya.

-Estoy embarazada de ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me quede paralizado y sorprendido, ¿me estará diciendo la verdad o estará mintiendo?

* * *

Aqui el cap dejen reviews

Ya solo dos capitulos para el final ;)


End file.
